


A Shattered Secret

by Fanficbear



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family Drama, Identity Reveal, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficbear/pseuds/Fanficbear
Summary: When Sakura's parents are killed unexpectedly on their way home to the village a secret that should've never been revealed is brought into the light. How will Sakura deal with this new discovery and will her husband who is usually away come home to help her pick up the pieces of her shattered existence? And will they be able to keep their newly reunited family safe? Only time will tell.





	1. Capter 1

"I'm Sorry Mrs. Uchiha, but the records are correct. The Harunos are not your biological parents." The medic told her.  
After Sakura's parents passed away a month ago things have been moving so quickly. Sasuke is back home for what seems like good. Sarada is about to take her chunin exams along with her team, and Sakura has come across some old documents that seemed to have been sealed away. Documents which after today proved that the people who raised her were not, in fact, her biological parents.  
"But how is this possible?" She demanded to know.  
Now if this were any normal patient, the doctor would tell her to take a deep breath, calm down and relax. But seeing as though the woman in front of him was not only his superior but the apprentice of the fifth Hokage and was a legendary kunoichi in her own right, he didn't want to step on the wrong crack and end up on the wrong side of the Uchiha's fist. Her temper as always was still legendary.  
"I do not know Milady, but your blood tests came back with no connection to your parents. I'm sorry this wasn't the outcome you hoped for." He said.  
After Sakura got the news, she didn't know what to say or think. All she could do was put one foot in front of the other. And that was what she did. Before long she ended up in front of her parent's grave.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Who are my parents? Were they shinobis that died in battle?" Question after question came spilling out of her mouth and of course, none of them were answered.  
After an hour of sitting in front of their graves, she decided to head home and face the music.  
'What would her husband and daughter think? What would anyone think?" She asked herself.  
By the time she got to her front door, she couldn't think anymore. Nothing was coming to her. Everything was just a jumbled-up mess in her head.  
"I'm home." She called out to whoever was home.  
"Welcome home mama." Sarada was the first one to greet her mother as she was finishing up their dinner while her papa helped by cutting the veggies.  
'Perfect marital bliss' Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the scene in front of her. Her husband is home, and her beloved daughter is helping out around the house.  
Even though everything is as Sakura dreamt her life would be she couldn't help but be preoccupied with the matter at hand. Who was her family and why was it covered up by false paperwork and lies?  
"Welcome home," Sasuke said as he finished cutting the tomatoes for dinner and handing them to his daughter. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
Ever since he received word of his in-law's demise, he realized that life was moving too quickly and the one place that he needed to be more than anywhere was with his family. He and Naruto agreed that it was time he came home and that as long as he remained vigilant to what was going on outside of the village, he could take a step back and resume the life he put on pause. And he never felt more at peace with his decision. This was where he belonged.  
"Hai, I'm fine just a little-preoccupied nothing that we can't talk about later." She told her husband.  
"Dinners ready everyone," Sarada called out from the kitchen.  
After everyone was finished eating, Sarada asked to be excused to go and hang out with her team and discuss strategy ideas for the upcoming exams.  
"So, what's on your mind Sakura?" Sasuke asked once they had a moment alone.  
Sakura didn't know how to start a conversation like this. What do you say 'Oh guess what dear I'm not really who I thought I was?' She had no idea what to say. So maybe starting from the beginning was best.  
"You know how I have been working on going through my parent's documents?" She asked her husband.  
"Hn." Was all he said in confirmation.  
"Well, last night I came across an unusual sealed item that more or less stated that I am not my parent's child." She told him.  
"What do you mean? He asked. "How are you not their child? Are you saying you were adopted and how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked. Sasuke didn’t know much about his in-laws but everything seemed normal with their family. No hidden skeletons.   
"Well, it said that my blood type was different even though I always thought they matched. But after going in to have a blood test done, it came back positive that they weren't a match for my parents." She told him.  
"But why didn't they tell you?" He asked. "Don't you find that a bit weird?"   
"Well of course I do!" She said almost yelling at him due to her frustrations. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell, I'm just so confused as to why I never knew. There must be a reason, right?" She asked out loud but mostly to herself than to him.  
"We should do more digging. Maybe we'll come across something." Sasuke told her knowing that her behavior wasn't personal against him.  
"You'll help me?" She asked not believing that he would help her. Thinking it to be too good to be true.  
"Sure, I just have to work with Boruto during the day, but at night we'll take a look around." He said walking over to her and placing an arm around her, bringing her into a hug. "I'm here now, so lean on me when you need help. That's what I'm here for." He said smiling. "Now let's go to bed so that we'll have enough energy for tomorrow. And besides, you look like you need it." He said smirking at her disheveled face.  
"Yeah, well you're one to talk." She told him elbowing him in the side. Although she won't say it, she's grateful that she is no longer alone.  
Before she goes to bed, she prays that whatever they find out won't uproot her life as she knows it.

 

Hi there,  
I am new to writing Naruto fanfic as I mostly write Bleach fics but I have this idea in my head for a great story. Please write a review down below on what you think.  
Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Here is the second chapter to shattered secrets. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or its characters.

Ding dong.

It feels like forever since I've slept in. And boy does it feel good, I thought to myself as I stretched out my aching limbs and felt every one of them pop and crack back into place.

Wait was that the bell I just heard?

Getting up I look to my right-hand side, and as usual, Sasuke wasn't in bed.

"Mamma!" Came a knock on my bedroom door.

"Someone's here to see you," Sarada said. I guess she was the one who let the guest in.

"Ok. I'm coming." I told her. It only took a moment to get cleaned up and dressed seeing as how everything is super, freaky organized ever since Sasuke's return. That man is more organized than Lady Tsunade's liquor cabinet.

I chuckled to myself remembering my old teacher's obsession with keeping her alcohol in order while forgetting everything else.

As I left my bedroom and went into the living room I saw two men dressed up in suits looking around the house.

"Hello." I greeted them.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha. We are from the village's storage company. We are here in regards of your parent's assets." The older gentleman said.

"Oh? Did they leave anything behind?" I asked curious to know what my parents had hidden away. But then it occurred to me what has happened in the past forty-eight hours. Who knows what they had stashed away. I realize now that I don't really know who my parents were.

"Yes. There was one small item that was requested to be passed down to you in the eventuality that they passed on." He continued "Here."

The man handed me some sort of envelope. As I was about to open it he stopped me and told me that whatever was inside was for my eyes only and was confidential.

So, with their business done they bowed, gave their condolences and left as quickly and unexpectedly as they came.

'Hmm well that certainly was strange' I thought to myself.

"Sarada?" I called out wondering where she was. "Are you here?"

'Hmm, maybe she left to get some training in." I guessed, and sure enough, there was a note on the fridge in my daughter's handwriting that said she was meeting up with her team for some training exercises. That and she wanted to make sure that I eat before I start my day. I swear sometimes I forget who's the parent here. I sighed.

After heating up some left-overs from the night before and making myself some tea, I headed into the dining room to peruse the envelope and eat before I do anything else.

When my parents died, I was told to or more like ordered to take the month off to get my parents estate in order, and while I miss the hospital, ever since I found out about my heritage, going back to work before I figured this all out was the last thing on my mind.

When I opened the envelope, an old note slipped out.

The first thing that I noticed about the letter was that it wasn't either one of my parent's handwriting although it did look familiar.

The note read:

Dear Sakura,

By now if you are reading this, then I figure both myself and the Harunos are gone. I send you my deepest condolences for your loss.

I'm sure by now you know more than I'd hoped so I wrote this letter as a backup in case you went searching for the truth.

In regards to your parent's identity, they are former shinobi from our village who have made significant sacrifices for the good of our people. One of those sacrifices was you.

I must implore you to not search for the truth, for it will only open wounds and secrets that were never meant to be shared.

For your safety, and the safety of those you hold dear, keep living as you are now. There are people who will wish you harm if word got out that you were alive.

I cannot stress this enough. Do not go looking for the truth!

I wish you all the very best.

Minato Namikaze.

Yondaime Hokage.

This isn't real, right? This is some kind of joke. I thought as I finished reading the note that Naruto's father, the fourth Hokage wrote to try and persuade me from finding out the truth about my heritage.

"This is insane," I said out loud.

"What's insane Sakura?"

"Jesus!" I yelled jumping out of my seat not expecting someone to reply back.

"Sasuke?" I asked looking behind me. And sure, enough there stood my husband with a pleasant smirk on his face. Quite satisfied that he got one up on his wife.

"Hn. I decided to come home early after Sarada told me that we had a visit from two men dressed up in business attire." He said coming to sit across from me at the dinner table.

"So, what did they want?" He asked.

"Nothing," I told him. "They just came to drop this off," I said handing him the letter I had been reading over and over again trying to make sense out of, to see if there was anything that made it stand out as fake. But seeing as how it had the fourth's seal it seemed as legit as it could be.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted as he took the letter from my hand.

After about a good ten minutes of him looking over the paper, turning it back and forth, holding it up to the light and even checking it over with his Sharingan he looked back at me and said that as far as he could tell it was not fake.

I could've told him that. What I want to know is what to make of it.

"So, what do you make of this?" I asked him a little impatiently.

"It seems as though the circumstances around your birth are very hush, hush and might be the subject of a conspiracy. Especially if the fourth is involved." He replied.

"A conspiracy?!" I asked. "But why me and why now?" I questioned looking at him as if he had all the answers.

"I don't know Sakura. But I will look into this. I'm going to look through the Uchiha archives and see if there's anything there. Like I said we'll figure it out. But the fourth is right." He said.

"Right about what exactly?" I could feel myself getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"All I mean is that we can think of this letter as a warning, either to forget everything and go on with life as usual or be careful because of who else is out there that knows. If we continue, we need to watch our backs and keep this between the two of us." He told me as he got up from his seat leaving no option for me to disagree with him on this.

And besides, he's right. The letter did warn us that there were people out there who wanted to harm me and seeing as how I am a mother I cannot risk anything happening to Sarada. We need to be careful going forwards.

"I'm going over there now. Why don't you look through the rest of your parent's files and see if there's anything there that has to do with the fourth." He said grabbing his cloak and heading for the door.

Before he got to open it, I grabbed on to his remaining arm and told him to be careful which he responded saying 'always.'

Here is the second chapter for Shattered Secrets. I wanted to thank everyone who has already reviewed, followed or favorited my story. It means a lot. :D I know It might be too early for anyone to guess but does anyone want to take a gamble as to who Sakura's parents are?

Chao,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don’t own Naruto. I wish I did it’s an incredible story with so many unique characters. 

Sakura

It’s been a couple of days since we received that letter from Lord fourth and still, nothing is adding up. 

If anything, things are becoming more and more blurry. So far, I have not found anything that links my parents and the Hokage together. Well other than the third. 

Also, according to the files, I have of my parents the paperwork only goes as far back as the year I was born. Almost as if they never existed before that time. 

Sasuke is keeping busy as well, with training Sarada’s team, preparing them for the exams that are a week away and looking through the Uchiha archives that’s all he’s been doing. 

“Hey, mama?” Came a voice from out in the hallway.

“Yes, Sarada? You can come in.” I told her. For the past few days I’ve been hunkered down in my home office going through anything, and everything that has to do with the people who raised me and I can’t help but feel guilty for not paying much attention to my daughter. 

“Is everything alright mama?” She asked me as she came to sit on the seat that was placed in front of my desk. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Mama and Papa are just busy going through your grandparent’s personal items.” I answered her. 

Ever since her grandparents passed away, Sarada has been a little withdrawn. I know she misses them, as do I. It doesn’t matter that they aren’t biologically my parents or that they kept something so huge from me, because by the sound of it they did it to protect my family and me. I can’t fault them for that. 

“What were they like when you were growing up?” She asked. 

Her asking that is a natural question when someone loses someone. She often asks Sasuke to tell her about his family and what life was like before the massacre. 

“Your grandparents were strong people, and I don’t necessarily mean by physical strength. They were both incredibly strong-willed and stubborn. A trait both you and I seem to have inherited.” ‘Maybe nature isn’t always stronger than nurture’ I thought to myself. “Your grandpa would tell ridiculous jokes, most of them of course at your grandma’s expense. But she got him back for that.” I told her smiling. 

“But most importantly they both loved you very much,” I assured her. It was true. I remember the smile and looks of pride on my parent’s faces once I returned with an infant Sarada. Ever since then they were always the first ones to volunteer to look after her when I had a shift at the hospital or when I needed some time to myself. And if someone else had looked after her, they would through a massive fit. 

Knock Knock Knock. 

Hmm?

“Come in,” I told the second visitor who was knocking on my office door. 

“Papa!” Sarada called out as Sasuke entered the room. 

“Hello. Everything okay?” He asked looking at the both of us wondering why we were both in here rather than out in the living room. 

“Oh yes. Mama was just telling me stories of grandpa and grandma.” Sarada told him, filling him in on what we were talking about. 

“Hey, Sarada do, you mind if you go over to Boruto’s place for the night. I’m afraid that he doesn’t quite grasp the concept of shurikenjustju and we need him to be up to par. Naruto has already accepted the request, and they are expecting you for dinner soon.” Sasuke told her.

“Sure. I get it you two want your alone time.” Sarada said smirking at the both of us. 

“Just, if you’re going to make me a big sister make sure it’s a little brother got it?” She said as she left the room. 

‘That girl’ I thought shaking my head.

After about five minutes we hear Sarada yell out a good night before leaving the house. 

“So, what’s up Sasuke? Did you find something?” I asked him.

“Hn.” Was all he said as he placed an envelope down on the table. It looked like an MIA report from the year I was born.

“Wait are these my parents?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“But not your biological parents. This is who the Harunos were before the year you were born. Their real names weren’t Kizashi and Mebuki. Their names were Atsuki and Kotetsu. Shinobi who disappeared shortly after the third shinobi war. A few years before the supposed Harunos arrived in the village.” He told me as he sat down looking a little worse for wear. 

“I don’t understand,” I said getting more and more confused as the days pass by. 

“My parents were born in this village. They went to the academy. They’ve always lived here.” I told him feeling more desperate to believe what I was saying.

“According to what I’ve discovered in the archives there was never a clan by the name of Haruno, and there was no record of your parents. Nobody knew them before you were born. Everyone I talked to said they never knew much about the Harunos and that before you they were always quiet and kept to themselves. That’s because they never existed in this village before. The fourth and the Third planted documents to make it seem like they’ve lived here forever.” Sasuke revealed. 

“But why go through so much trouble to create false identities?” I asked. 

“Because they needed someone invisible to ‘give birth’ to you after what happened to your biological parents.” He said. 

“But what happened to my biological parents?” I asked.

“That I still don’t know. I’ve gone through everything that I could get out of the Uchiha books. Even that wasn’t much. I had to dig awfully deep to find out what I did.” He stated.

“So that leaves us with more questions than answers,” I said suddenly feeling increasingly overwhelmed and exhausted.

“Why don’t we relax for the rest of the night and come back to this in the morning when we’re fully rested.” He asked holding out his hand in a gesture. 

I took it knowing that if I try to work now all my head will be doing is spinning in circles. I’m exhausted, and quite frankly all I want is to curl up with my husband and relax for a night and imagine that we aren’t trying to unravel decades of conspiracy that had my parents and two past Hokages in the center of it. 

“So, what do you want to eat tonight?” He asked as he led me to the island in our kitchen. 

“I’m not really hungry right now.” I told him. It’s true I felt horrible. 

“Uh, uh you’re eating something. We both are. Sarada would be using my head as target practice if she knew I didn’t make you eat something after sending her away.” He said smiling at me as he started to open cupboard after cupboard finding nothing that inspired him. 

“Why don’t we make tomato soup for dinner. It’s easy, quick and nutritious.” I suggested. 

To be honest, I didn’t trust the man who’s spent the past ten plus years living off of nothing but what you find along the way in the forest. 

“Hn. I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.” He agreed as we went through the list of ingredients and started to prepare and cook together in a comfortable, relaxing silence. One handled the stove and the other chopped up the ingredients. 

It was the little things like this that I missed when we were apart. 

During dinner, we spent the time talking about the things that were coming up in the village, for example, the chunin exams and the Hokage’s birthday celebration.

I think that this is the first time we’ve actually enjoyed ourselves as a couple since he returned after my parent’s death.

It was always either the three of us or the two of us discussing our findings, and for the first time since the discovery, I almost feel a sense of complete calm and relaxation. Almost. 

After dinner, we decided to retire to our bedroom, and as we were lying down beside each other, I was about to say something before he pulled me into his side and told me how much he missed being at home with us. And I couldn’t agree more. 

The last thought on my mind as I drifted off to sleep was how much I appreciate having him here and that for all of the pain I’ve endured waiting for him it was all worth it just to have him by my side.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Please feel free to review. Always open for feedback. 

Chao.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone, here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer. Not mine._

Everything was dark. Almost like all the light was snubbed out. Then came voices.

" _Are you sure that this would fool them lord third?" Came a voice. "They are relentless."_

" _Yes. Knowing that they have people watching them, reporting back to them, I am almost certain that they think the child is dead." Replied the voice. Who I can only assume is the third. But wait, why am I hearing a dead man's voice in my ear?_

" _But what now? If they ever come back to the village won't they find out the truth and all this would be for nothing? He will be coming back eventually even if she never does." He told the man. "They are not together after everything."_

_This voice. It's. The fourths. Then it hit me. I'm dreaming._

" _We had no choice. You know that. If we didn't do this they would kill the child and who knows what would've happened. At least the child is safe will be in the hands of people who will look after her." The third said._

_Who are they talking about? Is it me? Who's trying to kill me? And it almost sounds like my parents don't even know I'm alive._

" _Right who is that again? Who will take the girl in?" Minato asked._

" _A couple of ANBU. I've created new identities for them to assume and they will pose as the child's family."_

" _Do they know of the girl's heritage?"_

" _Yes. Everything is arranged." The elderly man said._

" _I know it's the only way but, this is cruel. After everything those two lost…" Minato sighed leaning back in his seat._

" _I know how you feel Minato but isn't it better this way than having your child assassinated before she could walk?" he asked. Sitting down next to the crib in the middle of the room looking down at the two week old._

" _She is the spitting image of her parents. How are you going to deal with that?" the yellow flash asked._

_Knock knock knock_

" _Hmm? I wasn't expecting anyone. Were you third?" the Hokage asked._

" _It's the couple. They came for the girl."_

" _Ah. Come in." the master of the room called._

And with that as the door in my dream world opened up so did my door in reality.

"Mama! Breakfast is ready sleepy head." I could hear Sarada giggling at what I assume is the sight of her mother sleeping way past her alarm.

"Gomen. I'm coming." I told her rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

That dream. Was it a memory?

As I quickly got dressed, I came out to see a familiar shade of yellow.

"Hey, Naruto. Deciding to munch off of us again?" I asked half-heartedly. In all the commotion I haven't seen my old teammate in a while, and it felt nice for the three of us to be together again.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone knows that Sarada-chan makes the best omelet. She invited me." The blonde Hokage replied with a grin sitting down at the table beside my daughter. "I couldn't say no."

After what was a pleasant meal Sarada excused herself and made a b-line exit for the door.

"Take care Sarada! Don't overwork yourself!" I called out just as the door slammed shut.

"She'll be fine Sakura," Sasuke told me with a smile on his face.

"So what really brings you here Naruto?" I asked. "Surely you didn't take time out of your busy day to come and have breakfast with us."

"You didn't tell her teme?" Naruto asked looking at my husband with a shake of his head.

"No. She needed a break after everything we found out." Sasuke said.

"Wait, what. We? Naruto do you know whats going on?" I asked

"Hai. Sasuke came to me. But don't worry no one knows I'm involved." The blonde said leaning back in his chair, arms crossed.

"But why Sasuke. You said we need to be careful." I looked at my husband with a frown.

"There was no way the two of us could deal with this on our own and Naruto is the only one I trust." He said as if it was the most obvious answer.

I took a deep breath.

"So what now?" I asked the men in front of me. Where do we go from here?"

"Well," Naruto spoke up. "I think it's safe to say that there are forces high up in the council that saw you or your parents as a threat. But why I don't know. We need to find out quietly who your parents are before we do anything else."

"There is a special jutsu that I uncovered in my clan's archives that could put a person in deep hypnosis and recover lost memories. We are going to try that. From what I know its completely safe. It just takes an enormous amount of chakra to cast and maintain it. Which neither the dope and I possess." Sasuke said looking at me.

"But how is that possible you two have extensive reserves of chakra. Especially Naruto." I said to them. I don't know anyone who has more chakra than them. Well besides myself and lady Tsunade.

"While that is true the jutsu requires the caster to have more precise control than we do." Naruto filled in.

"So wait…"

All of a sudden the front door opens and in came the lady of the hour. Tsunade.

"Hold up why is she here. We talked about this Sasuke! No one else was supposed to be involved. And now we have both Naruto and lady Tsunade here!" I said yelling at my husband.

He was being too careless.

"Sakura." Came a voice and the next thing I know I'm being sent through one wall and ending up in another room.

"Sakura. You fool. You should've come to me with this. Not your husband. Don't you trust me enough to help you?" Lady Tsunade asked as she helped me up from the ground.

"Gomen. I didn't want to involve too many people and have something terrible happen because of me." I told her bowing.

"Enough. You need to learn to rely on people like myself and the fool. We are here for you." She added.

"Hai."

"So shall we get this freak show on the road." She asked pumping her fist in the air as we walked back to the dining room where the boys were.

"I have the scroll right here. Lady Tsunade, the jutsu needs your precise control or else Sakura might get stuck in her subconsciousness." Sasuke told her as he passed her the scroll.

"Yeah yeah I got it Uchiha. Just let me do my work boy." She told him with a flick of her wrist.

"Now Sakura for this you need to lie down on the scroll and focus your energy and concentration on the seal on your forehead," Tsunade told me as she unrolled the long scroll.

After I did my part and layed down on it, Sasuke came up beside me and kissed my temple.

"Good luck Sakura. We'll be here when you wake up." He told me moving a stray bang from my head.

"Hai."

"Alright then let's get lost in the past shall we Sakura? I won't be there with you, but I will monitor your body, and if I fear that something is going wrong, I will pull you out." My old sensei told me.

"Right," I said.

"Now focus your attention on the seal and drift off. Don't worry I'll be here." She assured me.

And with that, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reading my chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forwards to seeing what we find in the past._

_Chao,_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. Here is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy. :D_

_Disclaimer. Naruto isn't my brainchild._

_Everything felt light. As if I was made out of air. I felt like I was floating._

_All around me were memories. Both the good and bad. Memories of my time traveling with Sasuke, meeting team seven and Sarada's birth were the ones that stood out the most._

_All of a sudden everything stopped, and I felt like I was falling into a deep hole._

"Well, we need to give her a name idiot." That voice… I know that voice.

"I know, we can name her Atsuko?" came another less familiar voice.

"Like hell, I'm naming my daughter after one of the characters from your pervy books idiot!" Ok I'm sure of it. That deepish, feminine voice. I'd know it anywhere. Lady Tsunade…

_Wait. She had a daughter?! How did I not know that? The jutsu must have backfired and sent me into her past._

"Well then I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas?" the man said.

_Up till right now, I couldn't see anything. Just hear them. But as time went on, and I started to adjust I can begin to make out shapes and color._

_And then the man's face came into view._

'Master Jiraiya?'

"Well how about Ayaka?" Tsunade suggested.

"Hmm, Ayaka huh…" Jiraiya said thoughtfully.

"It's decided that is what her name will be," Tsunade told him with no chance for him to refuse.

"Hm. I like it, suits her quite nicely." He agreed.

"Our little colorful flower," Tsunade said smiling as she picked up the baby in the bassinet.

"As soon as we get the all clear from the doc we should head back to the village. Everyone is expecting us." Jiraiya told her as he went to stand beside her and looked down at the bundled baby.

"To hell with the doctor. I'm Tsunade Senju, a legendary medic from the hidden leaf village. I say when we go." She said as she grabbed her pack and shoved it into her partner's arms.

"Let's head out its already been a couple of days, and I want to get home. The quicker we get there, the quicker I can drink!" She added.

"Tsuna… I don't think that is wise. You are breastfeeding." Jiraiya said as he left a note to the medic team in charge of the woman and the baby.

"Eh. She's my daughter. It will go right through her." She said as she walked out.

_I can't believe lady Tsunade and Jiraiya had a daughter… No wonder she was so devastated when he died._

_As time passed on I could see just how close the two of them were, and most importantly how much they adored the little bundle that Master Jiraiya was now carrying._

"We're almost there little one. Are you excited about seeing your new home?" The sage cooed at the baby.

"Hey, Jiraiya. Is it just me or do you feel like we're being followed?" Tsunade asked hesitantly looking around at their environment.

"They are ANBU. I imagine that the Hokage wanted to make sure we made it back in one piece." He told her, not worried at all.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but I can't help but feel a little on edge."

"It's natural Tsunade. You're a first-time mom, so your instincts are in overdrive. Everything will be alright. We're almost home." He assured her.

Crack

"Wait what was that?" Tsunade asked alarmed at the sudden loud noise.

"I don't know you wait here with the baby. I'll go check it out." Jiraiya told her.

_Right now, the memory was of the three of them resting in a clearing at dark. About a day's journey from the gates of the village._

_Crash_

"Jiraiya? Are you there? Don't mess with me fool!" Lady Tsunade shouted but stopped when she heard the baby fussing.

"Damn it. I'll be right back sweetie." She said as she stood up and placed a genjutsu on the baby as she went to aide her partner.

_Why is she leaving her baby alone? I asked myself._

"Jiraiya? Jiraiya?!" I heard her calling out in the thick woods. I was left alone with the baby with no one else around.

_Why am I here and not with Tsunade if these were her memories?_

_All of a sudden a puff of smoke entered the clearing. A teleportation jutsu…_

_A man arrived, looking very menacing. He looked around the area, almost as if looking for something._

_All I can think of is that I hope he doesn't notice the baby's presence. Even though Tsunade casted a genjutsu so that it doesn't look like there was a baby here a strong shinobi would be able to cancel it out._

_And that's just what the man did._

' _No!' I thought as I stood there helplessly as the man took the baby in his arms and vanished._

_The next thing I know is I am in a dark room, with no light._

"I've got the package, my lord." Came a foreign voice. "Yes, Kazuki dealt with the two of them. They are on the way back to the village. Both unconscious. Just as you asked." He added. Speaking to a man over what seemed like a radio.

"We'll be arriving shortly. I am assuming the fee will be deposited into our account when we hand the package over?" He asked.

'Package? Did he mean lady Tsunade's daughter? How can this be happening?

"Alright then see you there." And with that he put the receiver down.

"So what's the deal with the little pest?" Someone asked from the corner of the dark room.

"We are hired to deliver this child to a mercenary on the outskirts of Konoha. He's paid good money for the brat." The main man said.

"What for though, it's just a baby? The accomplice asked clearly not understanding who her parents were.

"The parents are not just some pair of nobody shinobi; they are the two strongest of the hidden leaf village. Two of the legendary Sanin. That's why." He told him.

"Holy shit. Whoever raises this kid could accomplish anything."

"Exactly." The leader said.

"Our job is to the deliver it safely. Got it." He added.

"Sure, sure."

' _I can't believe what I'm hearing. Does lady Tsunade know what happened to her child or is she still in the dark?'_

_The next scene that plays in my mind is of a location near the gates of the village. I'm guessing this is where their contact is meeting them._

"Where is this guy? We've been waiting almost an hour and the little shit mongrel shit itself again! Why do I have to deal with it?" He asked groaning as the baby smiled as it used its diaper.

"Because you're the hired help. Now shut your trap. I think I hear something."

And sure enough out came a cloaked, masked man.

"You the man who ordered the package?" The boss asked

"Yes. Put the child on the ground and step away." The cloaked visitor demanded.

"Not until you pay us the goods." The man ordered. Threatening to kill the baby with a kunai against its little body.

"Have it your way." The man said, and all of a sudden, the leader dropped to his feet.

Dead.

"Woah, dude. Let's take a minute to talk this through." The guy holding the baby said as he backed away from the man.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to live now that you know the truth." The man said as he suddenly appeared behind the man, now with the baby in his arms and stabbed him from the back.

'Holy shit. This is so messed up. Who is this man and why is he doing all of this.' Knowing I won't be getting an answer.

"I'm sorry Ayaka. For all of this. Neither you nor your parents deserved this fate." The man said to the infant.

And then in a wink, he was gone. And so was I.

_I could feel a heaviness in my mind. One that told me this journey was almost up. And yet all I found out was that Lady Tsunade had a daughter who was taken by a masked man. That's all. Nothing about my parents._

_I don't think I've ever felt more useless or intrusive. This is personal and yet I can't do anything about it._

_The last scene was of the Hokage's office. Inside I could see Lord Third sitting on the couch as he was waiting for what I assume is Minato._

"Its all done." Came the voice of the fourth. "They believe that whoever ambushed them killed the baby. Thankfully they didn't ask to see the body" He added as he strolled into the room.

"I know you hate doing this. I do too they are like my children. If we allowed them to enter the village with the child, they wouldn't make it far." The third said as he placed his arms inside the crib I hadn't noticed until now. "The council is afraid that a child raised by the two of them would become too powerful to control. It was either this or witness the whole family slaughtered."

"I know why it had to be this way. But it doesn't make it any easier." He said to the older man.

"Are you sure we managed to fool them, my lord? They are not ones known to be taken for a ride." The current Hokage asked.

"Yes. I am almost certain that they think the child is dead." He answered.

"But what now? If they ever come back to the village won't they find out the truth and all this would be for nothing? He will be coming back eventually even if she never does." He asked. "They left separately. Blaming each other for all of this."

"Yes, I am sure. I have found two people who have altered their appearances to play the part of the girl's parents." He explained. "I have documented false records and identities so that no one will be any wiser. Even the council wouldn't think anything of it."

"Who will take care of the child?" He asked.

_Knock knock knock._

_There was a knock on the door. And for a minute I felt a very strange sense of déjà vu._

_No…_

_My dream._

_When the door opened in came two people. People I've known my whole life. The people who raised me as their own child. My parents…_

"Minato, I'd like to introduce you to Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. These will be the guardians of the girl." Hiruzen Introduced.

"Hello, lord Hokage, it's a pleasure to meet you." My father bowed in respect.

"I assure you the baby will be in good hands. We won't let any harm come to her." He added.

"Of course. The pleasure is all mine." Minato greeted, returning the bow.

"Here you go Haruno. She will need a new name of course. So that job falls to you." Hiruzen said handing over the baby.

"Right. We discussed and came up with the name Sakura. Fits her don't you think, considering her hair is the shade of the sakura blossoms and her original name translated to colorful flower." My dad said smiling at my mom.

"Well, we best be off." My mother said bowing as she left the room.

"Take good care of her please," Minato asked.

"Of course, she is our daughter after all." My dad winked as he followed after my mom.

_I feel like I can't catch my breath. This cant be real. My parents… My parents are Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya?_

_I can't believe this…_

_I can hear someone calling my name and feel my body growing heavier and heavier._

" _You need to wake her up from this grandma! You need to concentrate harder." Naruto. That's his voice._

" _I'm trying you idiot, but Sakura is going through too much emotional stress for me to call her back." That voice. My god. It's lady Tsunade. How in the hell am I supposed to go on like nothing has changed? She doesn't even see it as a possibility that I am her daughter…_

" _Sakura… Sakura wake up. Relax and wake up." Sasuke. Right. He's here. He'll help me figure this all out._

_And with that, I try my best to focus my breathing and relax my mind. I'm not going to figure anything out if I remain trapped here. I have to get back._

With that, I feel that sudden lightness again as I start feeling the ground that I was laying on.

When I came to, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh for heavens sake Sakura! We were so worried about you, you fool. What did I say about controlling your emotions?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but it goes without saying." She told me.

"Yeah sorry about that." I smiled at them.

"I'm back." I said as I sat up.

All the memories of what I just witnessed came rushing through my head.

I found out who my parents were. I found out who I really am. And I don't know what to make of it…

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura struggles to come to grips with the truth.

_Thoughts are italicized._

_Disclaimer. Not Kishimoto._

It's been a few minutes since I woke up from the jutsu and all I feel is numb. I am in shock. Everyone can see that. Naruto is sitting beside me on the couch trying to comfort me, Sasuke is in the kitchen making hot tea for everyone and Tsunade… Tsunade is just staring at me. I don't know if she's staring at me because she is suspicious or if she is trying to figure out if I'm okay. The answer to the latter is no I'm not okay.

I still can't wrap my head around all of this. My parents, the ones who raised me were undercover ops, everything I know about them is false. Hell, everything, I know about myself is false. Damn it! Everything about everything is wrong! I don't know what to make of all of this.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura, Hey!" Naruto said as he shook me gently. What does he want can't they see that I'm having an identity crisis.

"What do you want Naruto!" I snapped. Well, that got everyone's attention.

"Ba-chan and I were about to leave. We wanted to say bye." He said with a worrisome smile. He didn't expect to get snapped at that's for sure.

"Right. Thanks for everything." I said thanking them. As I was about to stand up to walk them to the door a hand came up to stop me.

"Hn. I'll show them to the door Sakura." Sasuke said as he led our visitor to the front door.

As they left, I finally noticed that the tea that Sasuke made was on the coffee table in front of me. Taking the steaming hot cup of sweet tea, I decided to lean back, finally glad to be alone to my thoughts.

"Teme what now…" I hear the voice of Naruto through the open window.

"I don't know. Obviously, she saw something. She's been in a trance-like state for the past two hours." Sasuke replied with his arms crossed. A hint of nervousness lacing his voice.

"Uchiha," Tsunade called out.

"Hn?"

"Keep an eye on her, make sure she tells you everything. We can't protect her if we don't know the whole story." She said as she turned away making for the front gate. "Also take care of her. She's family." Hmph if only she knew how true that statement is.

"I will. Bye."

"So now what? Do you want me to stay?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph as if dobe. I've got it from here. Besides I need you to look after Sarada for the night." Sasuke told Naruto as he patted the blonde's shoulder and shoved him towards the front gate.

"You could say please for once." He said with a scowl.

"Fine, please get lost." And with that Sasuke entered the house leaving a bewildered Naruto.

_What am I going to say to him? I can't just come out and say hey sweetheart guess what, I just found out who my parents are. Tsunade and Jiraiya. Yeah, definitely not._

"Sakura…" Came my husband's voice.

"Hm?" I asked looking up at him.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he sat next to me holding my hands.

I didn't even realize I had been crying until he wiped the dried tear marks from my face.

"Are you alright? Want to talk about it?" He asked so gently that I am having a hard time believing that this is Sasuke.

"Hai, I think I just need a walk to clear my head," I told him as I unwrapped the blanket that I'm assuming someone wrapped around my shoulders.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked even though I'm pretty sure he knew what the answer would be.

"No, I'm okay, I'm just going to take a stroll. I won't be long." I told him as I slipped my civilian sandals on and walked out the door.

"Alright. Dinner will be ready by the time you get back." He called out from the front porch.

_I need to clear my head. As things are now, I don't know what to make of things._

After leaving the house I decided to walk around the village. It wasn't very busy out right now due to the time of the day. Everyone was either out on missions or at home with their families. As I continued on I wasn't really paying attention to where I was and before I took another step I bumped into something, as I looked down I was startled by what I saw. I was in the cemetery, in front of a particular stone. A stone that marked the resting place of someone who I didn't realize the significance of our bond until it was too late. Jiraiya. My father…  _Maybe it wasn't my feet that carried me here but something else._

_Hey everyone, Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if you would like a chapter written in someone else's point of view and I'll try my best to deliver._

_Please let me know what you think of it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a glimpse into Tsunade's version, her experience in the past and a prelude to a certain heart to heart.

Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: Not Kishimoto

_Tusnade's POV_

I couldn't stand around anymore. I had to leave. Everything I saw was like a haunting dream. A nightmare. I can't face her right now.

In the beginning, I would wake up in cold sweats wondering where my child was. Only to have a painful awakening to the reality that she's gone. She's gone and it's all my fault. In the first couple years, I would be plagued by the nightmares where I would see her face cold and lifeless suddenly look at me with dead eyes almost as if she was blaming me for her short life. But as the years went by it was harder to see her face. I was forgetting what my own child looked like. What mother forgets. Oh, I know the ones who drink to forget the pain.

After all these years every moment of that night is forever ingrained into my memory. I remember as if it was just yesterday.

_I remember casting the concealing jutsu on the baby and went off after Jiraiya. As soon as I entered the thick brush everything went dark. Someone got a jump on me. One of the three legendary Sanin. It wasn't until we arrived back in Konoha that I came to. I was in the hospital lying on one of the beds. However, I wasn't alone. As I was trying to fight off the pain medication I saw a familiar shade of silver. 'Jiraiya'. Then everything went dark again. A few hours later I was able to fully wake up and become aware of my surroundings. I looked around the room again but this time I was searching for a little bundle. I was looking for my little girl. I was so preoccupied by searching that I didn't realize Jiraiya was sitting on the seat next to me. He wasn't saying anything, he had his face drawn and his hands clutched together, arms resting on his knees. I couldn't see his face. I couldn't read him._

" _Jiraiya?" I asked poking him in the back. "What's the matter? Are you alright? Where's Ayaka?"_

" _I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper but I heard it. What is he apologizing for? He saved us, didn't he?_

" _What are you sorry for fool? You got us home safely that's all that mattered. Now where is my baby?" I asked looking around again._

" _I failed. In every way possible." He said not looking up at me._

" _What do you mean you failed?" I asked. Now I was getting worried. "Where is she Jiraiya?"_

" _I failed as a man, a father, a partner and a ninja. I have no right to be referred to as any of these things now. I am so sorry. I failed you Tsuna. I failed our daughter." He looked at me and right then and there I felt like my world was crashing down. Jiraiya. The man who was always a pillar of strength to me, who defied all of the odds was gone. Now all that remained was an empty husk._

" _Where is she Jiraiya?! Where the fuck is my daughter?" I screamed. No this isn't happening not her. Not my little girl. The only ray of sunshine in my life. So, pure. She can't be gone. I can't lose her too._

_As I was yelling for someone to find my baby all I could hear was him saying over and over again. 'I failed."_

After that night, I found out the truth, we were ambushed and our baby didn't survive. I couldn't stay in that village, the village where I was going to raise my baby girl to become a powerful kunoichi, one who would by far surpass myself. That place just held too many memories and the hopes I once had. I left the village with Shizune, Dan's niece who was my nurse and the one who stayed by myside while I was in the hospital. After that night, I hadn't seen Jiraiya until the day I left.

" _So, you're leaving too huh." I said to the man who had his back turned to me. Why was everyone turning their backs to me. Everyone I loved vanishes from my side._

" _Yes. The Hokage asked me to keep an eye on things. I- I can't stay here." He said. "I'm sorry Tsunade."_

" _Look at me." I told him. "Please just one last time." I pleaded. I don't want your back to be the last thing I see of you._

" _This isn't the end Tsunade. Our paths will cross again. And at that time, I will be able to face you but right now I just I can't. Not after what I took from you." And with that he was gone. I can't recall how long I stood there but it was a long time judging by the cold._

" _M'lady? Are you ready to go?" Shizune asked as she joined me at the gate._

" _Yes." I said and with that I embarked on my journey of isolation._

_The next time I saw Jiraiya was when he came to bring me back to the village to act as Hokage. And true to his word he looked me in the eyes, although the look was one of indifference, pain, loneliness. When we got time alone together we talked and decided that we would not bring up the past. That neither of us wanted to go through the pain of what was and what could've been. To me that wasn't a difficult task. I all but forgotten. I drowned my pain in booze and gambling. Neither of which turned out well. With no other choice once I lost the bet to Naruto and after the fight with Orochimaru I returned to that blasted place. The place where I've been running away from all these years without any success. It seems its always found a way to suck me back in._

_After everything that happened with the Uchiha Jiraiya agreed to go off with Naruto, to prepare him for the upcoming battle. I had to say goodbye yet again. This time he faced me. But even after all of those years all I could see was the image of his back facing towards me. Leaving me alone._

_After the two and a half years we were once again reunited. During the fight between our students I couldn't help but notice that every once and a while I would get a look from him as if he was noticing the same thing I had during these past two years. Even though our daughter may be gone a part of her lives on in Sakura. Sakura was the embodiment of our unspoken hopes and dreams for our girl. She was beautiful, and not just in appearance. She was strong willed, kind, passionate, and hopeful without being too naïve. Sakura was the person who we hoped our daughter would've turned out to be like._

_And that was what pushed us over the edge._

_That night we broke our promise. The promise to leave everything in the past. For one night, we came together. We caught each other up on what we missed these past 15 years, we cried for the first time, mourning our daughter together, and after a few more drinks the secret that I held on to all this time came out._

' _Jiraiya. It wasn't your fault.' I said as our breathing became heavier with exhaustion and growing lust._

' _I was the one who left her by herself. I went looking for you and that was what led to this. I failed as a mother. I abandoned my baby.'_

' _Shhh. It's time we both stop blaming ourselves for what happened.' He said as he gently backed me up against the wall. 'We both made mistakes. Please for once can we forget this.' With that final vow, we let ourselves find comfort in each other. Knowing that no matter how many times we say that we will move past this we know deep down that this is a wound that will never fully heal._

I know now that the reason we never fully healed was that everything was a lie. A plan orchestrated by the Hokages. The people we trusted with our lives, our most cherished friends. A mentor and a student. People who knew us better than we knew ourselves.

My god I need a drink.

As I was walking through the village I couldn't help but think back on all of the memories I had of the pink haired woman who I knew as my most cherished pupil, the one who surpassed me long ago, and of how different thing would've been had I known the truth.

_Five years ago._

" _Lady Tsunade. Come on, you don't normally come back to the village, please let me treat you to something." Sakura said as she tried to drag me into one of the new bars in the civilian part of the village. "And besides tonight is my first night Sarada free since like forever. I need a break."_

" _Fine, fine Sakura. But don't blame me for the hangover in the morning." I said to the woman. It's hard to believe how much Sakura grown. Gone was the inexperienced girl who was chasing after a man who was so out of reach. She was now a mother, the most sought-after medic and director of the children's clinic. She was everything I could've hoped to be. Funny how I was her teacher when she taught me so much more than I taught her._

Looking back if I knew what I know now I would've done so much more. I would've been there every step of the way for her. I'd never have left the village after my term as Hokage ended. I would've helped her raise that little girl of hers, I would've never left her alone. There is an ache in my heart one that I've never felt before and it's crippling. I feel like my heart is being torn apart from the inside. All these years of being clueless, of watching my daughter grow up in front of my very eyes and not knowing. It's more painful than my old reality. The reality of where my child was gone. A part of me wishes I never found out. But the other part of me is hopeful for a happy ending. An ending where we can find some sort of balance.

_I wonder if he ever knew. If he knows now. If when he died the Hokages welcomed him to the afterlife and told him the truth._

As I was walking further into the village I bumped into Shizune who asked me if I saw a ghost. 'Ha, you could say that.' I thought to myself. As we walked on down the road I told her everything. How I saw the past through Sakura's eyes, how she was, in fact, my daughter and how I was feeling.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade…" She said after a while.

"…You knew, didn't you?" I asked for confirmation.

"Hai… I found out when I brought my suspicions to the Harunos. They could deny it all they want but I knew."

"I see."

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't say anything. If I did then all the pain you went through would've been meaningless." She said looking at me with a guilty expression.

"It's alright I do not blame you. Thank you, Shizune." With that, I turned down one of the side streets that led to the outskirts of the village. I needed to see him, to talk to him. I needed advice.

After a few minutes, I managed to make my way to the cemetery. The resting place of yet another person I lost.

When I reached the row where he was buried I couldn't help but freeze. She was the last person I expected to be here.

_Sakura…_

Hey everyone, This is one of the longest chapters of the story so far. I wrote this in Tsunade's POV seeing as how I thought it would be important to the story. I'm sorry if it is crappy. I wrote this at midnight.

Please let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Chao


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Tsunade's heart to heart.

_I hope you enjoy this semi split POV chapter and the first conversation between mother and daughter._

_Sakura's POV_

"I want to hate you. Hell, maybe I still will." I spoke to the person hiding in the darkness.

It's true. I want to hate her, scream at her, demand to know how she never saw the truth. But even I know it would be unfair to do so. She was played just like everyone else. Played by the people she trusted most. I couldn't imagine the pain she went through thinking that her child was gone. Knowing Tsunade she probably blamed herself all these years.

I can see so many similarities between our stories. We had so much pressure to succeed on our shoulders, her as one of the legendary Sanin, the granddaughter of the first hokage, and myself as her student. While at the same time we only wanted to be with the people we loved and be happy, we went through so many trials to get to where we wanted to be but in the end things didn't turn out the way we hoped. I was lucky. I admit. I could've easily experienced the same fate as her. I could've lost Sarada because of who her parents were. I could've had people wish to kill her just because of whose daughter she was. I can't blame her. But still... apart of me will always wonder how she never figured it out. It's illogical to feel that way but hey, since when do I usually make emotional decisions based on logic.

After a couple minutes of silence, I thought maybe she left. But she didn't.

"I do not blame you Sakura." She said as she came to stand beside the tomb stone.

"For I blame myself for being so ignorant to the truth." She sighed then continued. "Throughout the years of being your teacher, watching you strive in the face of adversity I couldn't help but feel unimaginable pride and love for you. You always defied the odds. You went from being a girl who was not ready for this world of pain and sacrifice to someone who decided to face it head on and never give up on your resolve. I grew to care for you more than Shizune, and to a point even more than Nawaki. I should've known that there was a reason for it. I should've known you were mine. But then again, how could I? We were so different."

_Different? How are we different._

"We are different Sakura." She said looking me in the eyes.

"You never gave up hope for better outcomes, you pushed yourself to get what you wanted. Even after everything that happened with the Uchiha you never gave up on him, that's just one example. I would've given up on him once he defected. You are a better medic than I could ever dream of, not because of natural talent, even though you have that in spades but because of your hard work and dedication to beating the odds. But the real reason I never saw the truth for what it was, was because if I acknowledged the connection I knew I would lose you too. If I dared hope that by some miracle or act of someone from the shadows that my little girl survived and became this incredible woman standing in front of me I knew my luck and the curse of my love would take you from me again. I couldn't let that happen. I'm so sorry."

"You're wrong you know." I said as I got up from my crouch in front of the grave.

"We are more alike than you think." I told her looking at her with a faint smile.

"The only reason I made it this far was because of my stubbornness. My stubbornness not to be left behind by Naruto and Sasuke, my stubbornness to not let Sasuke drown in the darkness, to show him that there are people who would never give up on him. I was too stubborn not to show my worth, to be seen as useless. Everything I attained in my life was a reaction to having you as a mother. So, no I don't see how we are all that different."

"I'm not stubborn Sakura." She denied.

"Oh please. You were too stubborn to not give up on your belief that medics were essential to four man squads, you were too stubborn to not give up on me when everyone else told you that I was a lost cause and would only waste your efforts, that I would not succeed as a shinobi. Your beliefs are also what led me down this path. I'm not as strong as the others in certain areas and my only good quality was my chakra control. Your ideals are what led me to practice medical-ninjutsu. I wanted to be useful aside from my monstrous strength and short temper. All of which I inherited from you. I owe you my life Shishou. That is why I can't find it in myself to hate you." I told her.

_Tsunade's POV_

_She's right. We are more alike than I hoped. Which isn't a good thing. What she might call as stubborn I would call it something else. I would call it a curse. The women in the Uzumaki clan aren't known to be ones that give up. I didn't give up on my beliefs that medics were needed, and I most certainly didn't give up when people said that she would be a waste of time. I believed in her because I saw something in her that made me hope that I could do something good in this life time. She was my salvation._

_But Uzumaki women have a curse set upon them. Everything we fought hard for ended up in personal failure. I lost Dan even though I was there as the team's medic, point a. Point b, was that after everything I went through to distance myself from Jiraiya to protect him from a terrible death was all in vain. He died anyways, and on top of that he died thinking that I still blamed him for everything. And in Sakura's case, she worked so hard to fight for the Uchiha and even though they are married and have a daughter he was absent for all those years, which wasn't what I imagined she wished for. No, I wouldn't call it stubbornness I would call it a curse. But then again, she is Jiraiya's daughter, of course she would find a more positive outlook than myself._

Sakura's POV.

"You definitely are an Uzumaki woman Sakura, you have the 'you know' down pat." Tsunade smiled at me.

_Damn it that's right. Shit this means that I am related to that dork. Just my luck…_

"So, what now?" I asked her. Still not knowing how to handle this. I am glad I came here though. It was easier to accept after talking to Tsunade. But still. The fact is that I was deceived, my village lied to me. And most importantly there may still be people that would want to wish me and my family harm. The truth must never be revealed.

"Nothing." She said. "No one can know the truth Sakura… It would put everyone we care about in jeopardy. If the world found out people will be coming after you and Sarada."

"But Sasuke and Naruto…"

"Tell them by all means, they are the only people that should know. Aside from the two of us they and Shizune will know the truth." She said.

I nodded my head in agreement. The less number of people out there who knows the safer we will be.

But is this the end of this. Will everything go back to normal? Will we move on from this discovery with little to no disturbance? Some part of me has a hard time coming to terms with this. Nothing goes this smoothly.

As she was about to leave the cemetery something came to mind.

"Do you think he ever found out?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. "I believe he knew during the fight you had with Naruto and Hatake. He knew Sakura and he was proud of you that I know to be true." With that, she left.

It feels as if a weight I didn't know has been lifted. I know that she was proud of the woman I became but there was no way to know if he was. I'll take her word for it though.

There is a small ache in my chest that was as a result of grieving the father I never had the chance to acknowledge. Yet another thing the village took from me.

As I was about to make my way home I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know what it was, maybe a cat or a fox?

Little did I know we weren't alone.

_Dun dun duh…_

_Thank you for reading the latest chapter and for all the reviews. I love knowing that people are enjoying the story. It makes me motivated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the conversation between mother and daughter._

_A lot of twists will be coming up in the near future along with some Sakura x Sasuke moments._

_Tell me do you agree with Tsunade, are the Uzumaki women are cursed?_

_Let me know :D_

_Chao._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a nightmare and Sasuke finds out the truth.

Hey guys, here is chapter nine. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here we will find out a little bit more of how Sakura is dealing with this new development and how Sasuke finds out. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks again to all those who reviewed and followed my story so far.

Disclaimer. Not Kishimoto. If I was Sakura would have a much more interesting back story.

After talking with Tsunade I left the cemetery and started my long journey home.

Looking around at the people traveling to and from their destinations I felt weird. I felt like I am looking through a large piece of distortion glass. Everything feels fuzzy. Not complete. Missing things.

I just need a long hot bath and some sleep. Maybe two weeks in a medical induced coma will do.

As I enter my home I felt a sense of fear wash over me. I am afraid for the first time in what felt like years. Afraid of what will happen when the people I hold most dear find out who I really am? Will they treat me differently? Will they understand?

Again, I am thinking of just how unfair this all is.

"You're home late. Sakura." A voice greeted me as I slipped off my shoes. The whole house was dark. I thought everyone was in bed. Guess not.

"I ran into lady Tsunade. We-had a long talk and the time just slipped by. Gomen."

"It's alright I was starting to get worried about you. I called the dobe earlier but he hadn't seen you since he left." Sasuke said as he turned on the light in the hallway.

"Yeah. There were things I needed to talk to her about that couldn't wait." I said not really looking him in the face.

"Does this have anything to do with what you found out?" He asked. I can tell he is worried but right now I just want to stay in this blissful state of ignorance where I am still Sakura Haruno. Just one last time.

"Yeah. Although right now I just want to go to sleep." I said as I turned towards our bedroom.

"Tomorrow then?" Sasuke asked as he shut the door to our bedroom.

"Tomorrow."

"Sakura… I can't do this anymore. You are not the woman I married. Hell, you aren't even the woman I grew up with. I don't know you. I can't spend the rest of my life with someone I don't recognize. Good bye." With that the door slammed shut. Effectively shattering my heart. He's gone. He left me for good. 'Please… wait Sasuke. Don't leave me' I called out as I fell to my knees knowing that he was long gone and never coming back.

"Mom. Is everything okay?" Sarada.

"Your, your dad left and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Sarada." I said crying into my hands. Something felt weird. As I sat up and looked down at my hands what I saw was terrifying. My hands were turning into glass. No. I look at the mirror in the hallway and I can see my whole body is turning to glass. What the hell is happening?

This isn't real. This is a dream. A nightmare.

"You're right everything is your fault." Sarada said. Breaking me out of my reverie.

"What Sarada?" I look back at her and just when I thought this couldn't get worse I am mistaken. My daughter. My angel. My world is gone. All I can see is blood.

"Why couldn't you just let it go? Why did you have to go looking for the truth?" She asked me as she collapsed.

"No! Sarada!" I yelled as I ran for her and caught her in my arms. "No please wake up. Please this isn't happening. Wake up Sarada!" I screamed in anguish. Her body has grown so cold and lifeless. Blood is pouring out of large gashes on her body.

"Sakura…" I look up through the tears in my eyes.

"L-lady Tsunade?" I asked. What is she doing here?

"Please lady Tsunade please help her. Please don't let me lose her too. Please. Mom. I beg of you help me." I was begging her now. I feel as if the pain of losing Sarada was slowly killing me.

No. It's not that. I look down and instead of seeing the lifeless body of my 12-year-old I see a blade. A blade piercing my body. Then blood.

I look back and what I see shocks me.

"Naruto…" I gasped.

"Why…"

"I'm sorry Sakura. You're too dangerous to let live. My father should've killed you that night." He said as he withdrew the blade from my body.

"As hokage it's my duty to protect the village from threats like you."

"But- I'm not a threat Naruto. You know me. We grew up together. We fought side by side for years."

"But that's just it Sakura. I don't know you. It seems as though I never did."

I was falling now. As in slow motion. I expected a harsh landing but instead I felt warm arms. I look up and see the eyes of my teacher, my mother.

"Please… help me…" My voice rasped out. I couldn't even recognize it as my own.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can't. I can't help you because you're not really even supposed to be here. Everything is turning out as it always should've been. You're going to die." She said.

"No. Please. Please help me." I begged and as I looked up I could see everyone staring down at me. Sasuke, Sarada, Naruto and Tsunade.

"You were never meant for this world. Good bye Sakura." And with that I felt my body shatter.

"No!" I yelled as I violently sat up in bed.

"S-Sak?"

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked at me from his side of the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he noticed the cold sweats covering my body.

"I-" I was going to say yes before I remembered my dream.

"Sarada!" I yelled as I threw back the covers and ran to find my daughter.

I ran down the hallway and into my daughter's room. I look inside and find none of her things. Where is all of her stuff? I heard a noise from behind me. I looked behind me and I saw Sasuke dressed up in the same outfit he had on when we were younger, when he was on his search for vengeance.

"Sasuke?" I asked him.

"She's gone Sakura. And it's all your fault. The truth got out and during one of her missions she was killed by people who were after the granddaughter of the Sanin. It's all because of you that I am all alone. I came back to put an end to all of this. I should've finished you when we were teenagers, under the bridge. I should've been less naïve." He said as he stalked towards me with his blade.

"Do you have any last words?" He said as he stood in front of me.

I couldn't move. They were all right I never should've been born. I should've died that night. Then none of this would have ever happened.

"No. I don't. Other than I am sorry. I am so sorry I caused you even more pain Sasuke. You don't deserve this. None of us do." And with that I closed my eyes and waited for the moment when his blade would pierce my skin.

'Mom…' That voice. It was so faint. Whose, is it? Can't be Sarada's. She's gone.

'Mom you need to wake up.' This time the voice was clearer.

'MOM!' Everything is shaking. What more do I have to endure. Haven't I suffered enough?

Splash

"Wahhh!" I yelled as I was a woken up by ice cold water.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I whipped my eyes clear of the liquid.

I looked up and saw an annoyingly smug look on the blonde's face.

"Morning Sakura-chan. You were having a bad dream so we thought you needed some help waking up." He smirked.

That fucking moron.

Bash

"Mamma? Was that really necessary to send lord seventh through the wall? He was just trying to help." Sarada asked after I punched Naruto through the wall.

"I - Sarada!" I exclaimed as I brought her in for a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought you were gone." I cried as I hugged my sweet child.

"Mom?" She asked as she tried to get out of my death grip.

"Are you okay?" She added as she looked me in the eyes.

"I am now. I'm sorry Sarada. I just had a terrible dream. Nothing to worry about." I told her trying to reassure her.

"Sarada." Came a voice from the doorway. "Why don't you help Naruto? I think your mother did a number on him."

"Hai papa." After one last questionable look she left the room.

After a minute of silence, I sat back down on the bed suddenly feeling rather cold and it was then that I realized my clothes were soaked.

"Go and have a hot shower Sakura. You'll get sick if you stay in those damp clothes." He said as he came to close the open window.

"Right. I'll do that." I said. Not really having the strength to look him in the eyes.

"After that we need to have a long talk." He said and left the room.

Once the door was shut I walked into the bathroom and took off my damp clothes. I turned on the hot water and entered the shower. It was hotter than usual but it felt good. Almost as if it was melting away the horrible dreams I had.

They felt so real. It was as if all of my fears about this new reality became true in that one dream.

My fears of Sasuke falling out of love with me, of Sarada getting killed because of who she was, of Naruto deeming I was too much of a threat to the village. And last but not least of Tsunade giving up and wishing I was dead.

They all came true.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Sakura?"

"You've been in there for a long time. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the locked door.

"Yes. I'm coming out." I shouted.

After I dried myself off and slipped into some comfortable clothes I exited our bedroom to see Sasuke sitting at the dining room table with a mug of hot tea.

As I sat down on the seat opposite of him he got up and walked into the kitchen grabbing another mug from out of the cupboard and pouring another cup of tea.

"Sarada went out with Naruto. He is taking the team out for some training. He thought it was important that I stayed here today." He told me as he came back into the dining room, placing the cup in front of me.

"Thank you." I said.

Even though it was just a dream I can't find it in myself to look at him.

"Sakura. Look at me." He said as he reached for my hands.

I flinched, not realizing it until it was too late.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's alright. Whatever it was that you dreamt must've been something else. I've never seen you react like this before." He said.

"Act like what? It's not uncommon for me to send Naruto through something when he pisses me off." I said half-heartedly.

"That's not what I meant Sakura…"

"You were thrashing around in your sleep. Sarada and I tried waking you up for almost an hour without any success. I was about to call Tsunade for help before the dobe came to pay a little visit and thought that a sudden change in temperature would wake you up. I never thought it would actually work though. You were scaring us." He told me as he recounted the story of this morning.

"What were you dreaming of that had you so upset?"

"I…" I didn't know where to start. "I dreamt that you left me. You left me because you couldn't love someone who you didn't know. I dreamt that Sarada was dying in my arms, that Naruto killed me and Tsunade wouldn't help, saying that I was already dead to her…" I told him as I remembered the dream I had.

"What do you mean Sakura…" He asked clearly confused.

"It'll help if I start from the beginning."

"Yeah I agree."

So, I told him everything. From how I was born to Jiraiya and Tsunade, how the fourth and third hired rogue-ninjas to set up a distraction to 'kill me', who my adopted parents actually were, how there was a conspiracy plot to do away with me for fear of me growing up too powerful to keep controlled, to my talk with Tsunade and my dream.

"That's ridiculous." He said, setting his cup of tea down on the table.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You. You're ridiculous." He repeated shaking his head.

"How could you think any of that would matter. Any of what you dreamt was true."

"Hey." I said but was then cut off.

"Just because you found out that you are someone else's child doesn't change who you are. You are Sakura Uchiha. My stubborn ass wife, the woman who defeated thousands of enemies single handed. Who surpassed one of the legendary Sanin in half of her lifespan. You are Sakura. That doesn't change in one night. That doesn't change ever."

"But."

"No buts Sakura. All that's changed is that you know now. You have a new bond with someone you already held dear to you. That's all. And on the topic of your dreams. A; I'm not going anywhere Sak, I'm staying put. You can't get rid of me that easily. B; Sarada will be alright. Even if the truth comes out one way or another we will make sure she is safe. C; Naruto killing you for the sake of the village? Oh please. The dobe would rather run his blade though himself than ever think of hurting you and besides ask anyone, this village wouldn't be standing right now if it weren't for you. Everyone knows that. And lastly, Tsunade wouldn't ever let you die if she could find a way to save you. Especially over something as ridiculous as that." He said as he counted off every point on his fingers.

I don't know how to respond to that. By the time I finally figured out what to say in response my second cup of tea has gone cold.

"It can't be that simple though Sasuke. How can life go on as normal when there is this burden of the truth?" I asked.

"Simple. By taking one step at a time. This is just the new norm we have to adapt to. That's all. And we won't be alone. We'll have Tsunade and Naruto, and we'll have each other. We made it through stuff worse than this. It's not something to take lightly based on how hard you are taking this but we will get through this like we get through everything. As a team." He told me.

With that said and done dare I dream to hope that what he said is true? That everything will be alright?

I am still not one-hundred percent convinced but at least I feel a bit better than I did earlier. And for the first time since I found out the truth, I have begun to feel somewhat complete. Nothing is going to be easy that for sure because nothing in my life has ever been easy but I know that with the people I love by my side maybe it'll turn out alright. Now all that's left to do is tell Sarada and the idiot.

Thanks for all the views and comments. Please let me know what you think. :D  
Chao,


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's pov

This chapter will be done in Sasuke's POV. Please let me know if there are any other person's POV that you would like to see.

Thanks for the reviews. Means a lot.

Disclaimer. Not Kishimoto.

_Sasuke POV_

After what happened this morning things have to change. I am worried. More worried than I originally let on. Not for the same reasons as Sakura, but still worried. When will this village ever mind their own business, that the matters of individual clans are none of their concern. I can see where Sakura is coming from. She has lived her whole life one way and to suddenly have to navigate through uncertain waters is difficult to say the least.

Sakura has left to do a house call. I was originally opposed to this but she said it would do her some good to do something she knows, something familiar.

As I wait for Sakura to return I can't help but feel the irritation from this morning growing stronger.

_How can she think the bonds we formed are so unstable that we would ever intentionally hurt her?_

Sure, I can somehow see why she was afraid of me abandoning her but Naruto and Tsunade? Never. I guess somewhere deep down inside that self-conscious little genin is still lurking about.

Any ways as her partner it is up to me to vanquish those fears. I am going to do everything I can to protect my family. Their mental and physical wellbeing is mine to protect.

First step is to figure out who the Hokage hired to stage the ambush. My only lead right now is a certain knuckle head.

…

It took me a lot longer than normally to reach the training grounds. It was a busy Saturday after all.

When I reached the team's location I flagged Naruto down and told him I needed a word in private.

"Is mama ok?" Sarada asked as she spotted me talking to the blonde.

Of course, she's worried. Like I told Sakura earlier the scene from this morning was very unusual. While she may look more like an Uchiha then a Haru- no wait a Senju she is definitely Sakura's daughter. She worries excessively about the people she cares for.

_I wonder what Sarada will think when she finds out the truth of her lineage. She is going to grow up to be even stronger than I originally thought._

"Yes. She's currently with Ino right now doing a house call but she's fine." I told her with a hint of annoyance. Not directed at her of course but to my wife.

"Hey Sarada-chan, your dad and I need to skip out for a bit. Do you mind running through some of the drills we practiced today with the boys? I'll be back in a bit." Naruto asked of Sarada.

"Hai!" She said and ran off to join her team mates.

…

"So, what's this about teme?" He asked as we entered the family home a little while later.

"It's about Sakura." I told him as I sat down in the den.

"About this morning?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder from this morning's incident.

"Hn. She had a nightmare brought on by finding out who her parents were."

"What! She found out! Holy shit!"

"I'm right in front of you idiot. Don't scream! I swear the whole west side of the village probably heard you." I yelled at him and smacked him in the head with a scroll that was sitting idly on my desk.

"Gomen. So, who are the lucky folks?"

I almost wished Sakura was here for this. I don't know if I can handle a fired-up Naruto by myself.

I sighed.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya." I told him simply.

The look on his face was pretty priceless. I wished I had a camera.

"No seriously teme who are they?"

"I'm serious Naruto." Once I said this his face morphed into something akin to horror and shock.

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything I know."

After what felt like forever I finished retelling the past twenty-four hours to Naruto.

To say he was taking it easy was an understatement but then again, he has grown up a lot since we were younger, he isn't as brash and fool headed. But still you could easily tell this was something he was struggling with. After all he idolized his dad, and the third was the closest thing he had to a grandpa. Knowing what they did to people he loved dearly was a bitter pill to swallow. No matter how good their intentions were.

"I can't believe it…" He said as he put his face in his hands.

"Why. Why them?"

"It's unbelievable, if anyone other than you were telling me this I swear I'd hurt them."

"I know. I still find it somewhat difficult to grasp." I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"How's Sakura doing?" He asked. I looked him in the face and I could see he was starting to bare the actions of his predecessor as his own. He feels a sense of guilt that doesn't belong to him.

"She's fine. Shaken up but she's Sakura. She'll bounce back quicker than she should." I said smirking.

"That's why I need your help Naruto…" I told him. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. All we can do now is focus on the future. All we would be doing is spinning our wheels in circles. Going from grief and sorrow to bitterness and hatred. I know that path well and it'll be a cool day in hell before I let the people I care about experience the same darkness. Never again.

"Of course. I'll do anything I can." He said perking up a little realizing that what we need now is a leader with a sturdy head on his shoulder. He realizes that we have to be careful where we tread from now on.

"I need you to dig deep. Your father hired rouge-nins from somewhere to stage this and we need to know who it was. For they are the only other people who know the truth." I told him.

"Yeah sure, I mean I'll look but didn't Sakura say my dad got rid of them?" He asked.

"Yes, but we don't know how many people might have been involved. We can't leave something like this to chance."

"Right. I'll get on that right away." He said as he stood up to take his leave.

"And Naruto." I said calling out to him.

"Don't let anyone know what you are doing. If you need help come to one of us or Tsunade. The fewer people who know the safer it will be. And don't worry about Sakura. She doesn't hold you accountable. What happened is on your father's shoulders. Not yours. You aren't him." I told him as I got up to show him to the door.

"Mn. But still shouldn't I have known though? I mean Jiraiya was my godfather…" He said.

"Dobe, not even Tsunade knew and she's her mother." I said smiling.

"Right. Ha."

"Hn. What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just now that I think of it Sakura always reminded me of my mother. I guess it's because they were related." He said chuckling.

"Hn." I said as I opened the door.

_**Crash** _

I look down and all I see are heads.

"Sarada?" I asked surprised.

"Boruto?" Naruto questioned.

Oh crap…

_So much for very few people knowing…_

_Hey everyone. I swear I'm on a roll here. I have a lot of free time on my shoulders these days so I can work on writing. Hope you guys aren't getting sick of it. LOL_

_So now Naruto knows the truth as well… Oh boy._

_I wonder what Sarada and Boruto are going to think…_

_Oh well just gotta wait I supposed. ;P_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited my story so far._

_Chao,_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Here's Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know what you think and my inbox is always open.

Thanks.

Disclaimer. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I am not him.

Naruto

"Is it true papa?" Sarada asked.

"No way! Aunt Sakura is an Uzumaki?" My son asked in disbelief.

Both kids were shocked to say the least. I am pretty sure everyone is.

I look towards Sasuke and can't help but feel the start of an inevitable migraine coming on. I'm pretty sure he feels it too.

"Well, I'm off." I wave as I left Sasuke's office in the den. I'm not one to get involved in father daughter stuff. Well maybe I am but this is really not the right time to be spying. "C'mon Boruto. You have to get home and I need to get back to work." I told my son.

"But dad!" He called trailing after me.

"No but dads. This doesn't leave the house understand? You heard nothing right Boruto? I'm serious here." I told him looking him straight in the eyes.

"H-Hai."

"Good, now go on home. Tell your mom I won't be back tonight." I said and I transported to the Hokage achieves hell bent on finding my father's notes, anything that would lead to who they hired and who wanted his best friend's family dead.

It's evening on a Saturday so I doubt there will be much of a backup at the achieves. Even though the building is off limits to anyone under the rank of anbu it still can get pretty busy.

"Oh, good evening Hokage-sama. What can I help you with?" The caretaker asked.

Well, let's see dad wouldn't leave documents as important as these just lying around. He'd put them where no one would ever look.

"I need any and all documents involving area 5911. My clearance number is Alpha1122. I need everything you can dig up right away. Please."

"Hai. Right away Hokage-sama. Please take a seat." And off he ran.

Area 5911. Or what it used to be known as Aku no jukyo.

There aren't many people alive that remember it. Hell, I don't even think my dad was alive when everything happened.

Decades ago there was a horrible flood in the east end of the village, an area that everyone called Aku no jukyo. It was place known for it less than charitable dealings. People back then chalked up the flood to acts of god. Everything was wiped out and very few people now know about the area let alone go near it. They say it is haunted by the people who were murdered in the area.

So, when everything was cleaned out they blocked off the area and renamed it Area 5911. If my father left physical evidence around it would be there. Hopefully when I get the documents maybe I can sweep through and see if there are any places that jump out at me. It'll take a long while but this is the only lead I've got. This information is only available to the Hokage. Any other route of information I'll leave up to teme.

Sasuke.

"Achoo!" Why that buffoon. I swear I will…

"Papa?" Sarada asked tugging on my sleeve.

"Hn. Sorry Sarada what were you saying?

"I was asking if what I heard was true…"

"Sarada…" I said sighing as I left the home office in the den I shared with Sakura.

"You know better than to eavesdrop do you not?"

"Hai. But-"

"Hey! Don't change the subject on me! Is it true the mama is Tsunade-sama's daughter!" She yelled as she ran in front of me to keep me there.

"Hai It's true Sarada." A voice said coming from the front entry way.

Tsunade.

"Mama?" She asked as she saw that the woman was not alone.

"Yes Sarada. Lady Tsunade is my birth mother. But this cannot be repeated out of these walls understand?" Sakura asked as she stepped out from behind the blonde.

"But-"

"Why don't we all have dinner together and talk this over. Then the adults can talk over some much-needed Sake. It'll be easier for Sarada to keep quiet once she knows what's she's keeping secret, no?" Tsunade proposed as she slipped off her shoes.

"Hai. I agree." Sakura said.

"Hn. I'll be in the shower." I said and left the room.

Sakura

"While your dad is in the shower Sarada why don't you get cleaned up too? You've had a long day of training." I told her.

"But don't you need help with dinner mama?" She asked.

"Don't worry about your mom Sarada. I'll help her. Now go on and get ready for dinner." Tsunade said patting Sarada on the back.

"Hai." She said and left the room.

Once she was gone I slipped into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for the family.

"How are you doing Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she came to sit at the island near the kitchen.

"I'm doing as expected." I answered.

Then she gave me a look that might as well read. 'Don't bull shit me woman.'

"Fine. I'm dealing with it the best way I can. Sure, I had some horrifying nightmares but that's just my subconscious playing tricks on me."

"Hn."

"Well what about you?" I asked as I washed some fresh tomatoes I got from the market on the way home and started dicing.

"I'm dealing."

She's dealing… What does that mean?

If she said she was dealing with it the way she normally deals with stressful things she wouldn't be here most likely. She would be back in her apartment already half way through her emergency stash of sake. The good stuff. But no, she's here. So, what does that mean…

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that I am not going to go about my usual way of dealing with stressful shit. I can't afford to get caught with my head in the sand if something were to happen. I need to be alert if there would ever be a threat." She answered.

"A threat?"

"Yes, a threat Sakura. We don't know who's involved here and with Naruto poking his head around barricaded and uninhabited areas someone is bound to suspect things. And when they do they might suspect us."

"Well what do I do?"

"You do nothing Sakura. You are not to do anything by yourself. I talked to Naruto when I ran into him earlier and we talked. We agreed that this year Sarada's team will not participate in the exams. It's much too dangerous right now. And until we find out who is behind the conspiracy and who the rogue nin were we are to tread lightly. Which means that you are going back to work and so am I. We need to show people we are not suspicious. That we are living life normally. Naruto is placing me in charge of the chunin brats during the exams, that way no one will be suspicious to why I am in the village for so long.

"But what about Sarada and the others? They have worked far too hard on training to not participate… It's not fair to them."

"I'm okay with-it mama."

"Sarada." I said shocked that she heard us.

"If it's safe this way I'll accept it. Besides the idiot is not ready for the exams." Sarada replied groaning.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Sasuke asked as he came in with a towel wrapped around his head.

"What?" He asked seeing as everyone is looking at him funny.

"Nice look Uchiha."

"Um… dear?"

"Papa."

"What?" he asked again a little annoyed that he seemed to be the punch line of an untold joke.

"Dear your hair is still wrapped around in a towel." I told him as I pointed to my head as reference.

"Hn?" he said and lifted his arm to his head and froze.

"Crap." He cursed as he left the room to return the towel and his dignity to the bathroom.

Once he left the room broke out into hysterics.

Who knew Sasuke would be the one to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Well diners ready why don't we set the table while your mom dishes out the food Sarada?" Tsunade asked once she stopped laughing.

"Sure." She said still chuckling.

"Thanks guys." I said as I turned my attention back to the task at hand.

…

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner and a show Sakura." Tsunade said as she directed that show comment to Sasuke who just grumbled.

"Your welcome Shishou." I smiled.

Throughout dinner everything was almost dare I say normal, as if Tsunade being here was just a nice surprise. Not that there was a proverbial sword hanging over us.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Sarada asked breaking the silence.

We all looked to each other not really sure where to begin. We couldn't really tell her everything, now can we?

"The truth is that Sakura is indeed my daughter." Tsunade answered her.

"But how?" She asked.

"Well, when I had Sakura I was in no place in my life to be a mother. I was not cut out for this life. A life of motherhood. So, when I came to talk to my old sensei I told him that I wanted to give her up. To give her, her best chance. So, he directed me to a couple who couldn't conceive naturally. And that's all that's there's too it." She said.

"But why would I need to be pulled out of the exams if you decided to give her up yourself?"

Sasuke and I both looked at Tsunade as if asking her what now.

"That's because no one knew I was even pregnant. And if someone knew that I was and that you are my granddaughter things could get dangerous."

"Well then does that mean I can never be a shinobi?" Sarada asked panicking.

"Of course, not Sarada. It just means that until we can find out who else out there knows we cannot be 100% certain that you'll be safe."

"Put what kept me safe all this time? What's kept mom safe?"

"Well no one knew that your mom was the one that I gave up. She was given a different name to protect her and I never knew who adopted her." She said.

After a few minutes of silence Sarada stood up and proceeded to empty her dirty dish into the bin and came back.

"I just have one more question." She said.

We looked at each other and Tsunade decided to answer.

"Ask away."

"Who is my grandfather?"

"Jiraiya is." Tsunade answered a little emotional but only I could tell.

"I see."

"May I be excused?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

As she left the room she headed towards the main entry way.

"Don't be gone long Sarada! Come back before the lights come on." I shouted from the dining room.

"Hai!"

And with that there was only silence.

Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. I really appreciate the reviews and I would like to know what people are thinking.

Thanks again.


End file.
